Heroes for Hire Ep 3 A Team
by Heroes For Hire
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome to my 3rd story! Just keep in mind, that my marvel universe may differ from the original one (for creative reasons). If you feel the need to contact me about anything, the info is in my bio. Now that Ava is part of the team, it's up to the Heroes to retrieve a wizard's prized medallion from an evil businesswoman.


Heroes for Hire S1E3

"A Team"

By: Anon Anon Edited by: Anon Anon's friend

Luke was sipping on warm tea in a quaint little outdoors shop in Chinatown. His friend Danny was on one side, and Ava reluctantly on the other. Danny insisted that she come along, at least for one mission, but Luke had decided strongly against it. She had no background, but Luke decided to let it happen to appease Danny.

"You see who I'm talking about?" Luke asked, and Ava responded "The scrawny looking fag in the baseball cap and two or three hoodies, right?" "Now, the question is, do you remember the plan we made?" Danny asked. "Yes, yes I do Danny" Ava said, slightly annoyed, since the plan had been gone over at least 5 times.

"I'm just not necessarily comfortable, is all. There are so many people here" Ava explained. "Now here's the thing", Luke started, "If you want to be a superhero, you have to let all of your personal interests go" _Sure got this rookie_ He thought, but Danny retorted "Says the guy who promised to take out our arch-freaking-nemeses" Ava laughed, as Luke gave an embarrassed stare at particularly nothing. "You, shut up" Luke said, dead-serious to Danny.

"Remember, if we can pull this off, we'll get a nice sum" Luke reminded the team. "Split three ways?" asked Ava curiously. "Maybe, if you can prove yourself" Luke retorted, "Heroes out!" Luke snuck off, while Danny and Ava got into position. "Hey...Hey babe?" Danny asked, staring into Ava's eyes. "What?" she asked, feeling a little flustered.

 _It's actually quite hot when he gets like this,_ Ava thought, blushing a little. "Will you marry me?" Danny asked. Ava stood there, her mind going to rather dirty places for a moment, before saying, "Yes Danny, I do". At this point the whole crowd of people watching them cheered, their hearts filled with joy, and eyes directed on them.

The two embraced, going in for a passionate kiss. At this point, Ava was grounded and realized that she just had to keep up the charade for a moment, until Luke was done with what he needed.

Luke took the hooded man by the collar, covering his mouth before dragging him into a back alley. Danny quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Luke was done, and then gestured for Ava to sit down. Everyone was in uproarious applause, excited to see the new couple. They asked annoying questions like, "How long have you been together?" or "When's the honeymoon?" "Hey everyone!" Danny shouted, "The wife's pregnant, and she can't really deal with all of the noise".

Everyone quieted down, whilst Ava yelled through gritted teeth "PREGNANT?!" "The only thing I could think of at the time" Danny responded, meekly. "I'm going to circumcise you after this" Ava grumbled to herself, shifting slightly away from Danny on the bench.

Meanwhile, Luke was dealing with his client's adversary, pinning the man against a wall, and saying "Clyde! I can call you Clyde, right?" "Y-yes?" The man responded, terrified. "Now, you see, my client told me that you were making rape threats towards his daughter. And it's not the first time you've done this? Right?" Luke asked menacingly.

"W-what are you talki-" Clyde started to say, as Luke slammed him back into the wall, and asked, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" "Y-y-y-y-yes" Clyde squeaked. "Good" Luke responded, easing up his grip, "That means our talk is over. Just let me call the cops real quick" Luke pulled out his phone, and Clyde began to run away. "Woah! Where do you think you're off to?" Luke asked, lunging himself at Clyde. He dodged Luke's attack, and whipped out a switchblade.

"Now, you see pal-" Luke said, before he was interrupted by Clyde swiping at him with his knife. He dodged, but the knife eventually found its mark in Luke's shoulder. However, when it made contact, it shattered, sending pieces everywhere. Clyde fell to his feet in a panic, curling into a ball. "Nice try buddy" Luke said, patting the man's shoulder. "Sorry I gotta do this, but I gotta run, sooo" Luke added, subsequently kicking the man in the head, knocking him out.

(Cue theme)

"Done guys" Luke said, sitting back down at the table. "Shall we roll on out?" Danny asked, smiling at Ava. "Sure" said Ava, who realized that she couldn't stay mad at Danny forever. The three left the scene, with people calling out their blessings to the "newly-wed couple". Luke hailed a taxi and the three got in, leaving for Ava's house.

In about ten minutes, the group arrived at Ava's place, as Luke asked, "Why here?" "Well, mainly because you're house is in a sketch part of New York, and Danny is basically homeless as of now" Ava responded, opening the door. "I'M HOOOOME!" Ava shouted to her mother, who happened to be near the front hall. Her mother turned around and jumped at the sight of the two men.

"And who might these two be?" Ava's mom asked, putting down the parcel she just got. "Just some friends" Ava responded dismissively. "Oooookay?" Her mom said, slightly suspicious. _I really hope it's not THAT time of the month._

The three hurried up to Ava's room to find a rather tidy area filled with shelves of various literature, movies posters littering the walls, a tall plush bed, and a computer desk filled with various cat things. "Wooow, nice place" said Danny, looking around, before gravitating to the comfy bed. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Danny asked, and Ava nodded. Danny mouthed to Luke _Told you I could get on Ava's bed._ Luke laughed quietly, and rolled his eyes as Danny sprawled out onto the comfy memory foam.

Ava opened up her computer, closed a tab, and reopened Google, before asking "Do any of you guys know where a dry cleaners is?" "Well, you're going to have to go to K'un-Lun for that" Danny stated frankly. Luke burst out laughing, leaving Ava more confused than ever. "No, there's one on East 33rd street" Luke responded, "What for?" "I need to get my costume cleaned" Ava said. "You have a costume?! That's cool" Danny said.

"You want to see it?" Ava asked. "Sure" said Luke and Danny collectively. "I'll be a sec" Ava said, as she entered her closet for a minute. She exited in her skin-tight tiger suit, and asked "Likey?" Danny thought she was absolutely beautiful, especially with the mask off.

She was a strange combination of menacing, sexy, and kick-ass. "Dude, that's a great costume" Danny finally said. "Aw, thank you" Ava said, noticing how many stains the suit had. "This used to be my brother's" She said. "I can see why" Luke said. "Don't like it?" Ava asked,a little hurt. "It's just….it looks like it was made for a different physique. I know, because I have to buy new clothes all the time." Luke explained, "I mean what can I say? All I wear is a tank top, and some bleached jeans, sooo" The three laughed a little, until Danny's phone buzzed.

"Do we got one?" Luke asked, and Danny picked it up. After Danny listened to the message, he said "A man named Strange" "What?" Ava asked, as the other two walked over. "The address is weird though, I never thought there was a building there" Danny noted, before the three decided to get dressed. "What the actual hell is a Sanctum Sanctorum?" Luke asked, as he exited Ava's room, with Danny and Ava in tow. "I've got an idea of where it is" Danny said, like he was hiding something.

"Hey Ava, could I change in your room really quick?" Danny asked nervously. "Sure, just be quick" She said. Danny came down in his emerald outfit. "Omigosh that's so cool!" Ava squealed, "The yellow bandana makes you look like a tough, brooding, ninja vigilante" "Thanks, I've always been a fan of it" Danny said. Luke hailed a cab, as the two geeked out at each other's costumes.

"Take us to 177A Bleecker Street" Danny said, as the cabbie took off. Luke put in his earphones, and listened to some Biggie Small, as Danny and Ava chatted about something. Luke still wasn't sure about Ava, but she seemed alright as of now. The cab stopped, however when the three got out, there was simply an empty lot in front of them. "What the- There's nothing here" Luke stated. "I think there is" Danny responded, "All you have to do is let go and believe"

"Not this hippie shit again" Luke muttered. "No, seriously, grab my hand, errrm hands" Danny said. The three joined hands, and suddenly, the empty lot in front of them changed. A small church, or castle-like structure began to rise out of the ground. Rather, the two halves rose from the ground. They turned diagonally towards each other, connecting at the glowing center. Then, a roof and spire unfolded from the top of this building, each piece seeming to come out from it. After it was all done, a large, round, red window pushed through the brick to show its majesty. Then, all was still.

Luke and Ava stood there awestruck, for they'd never seen anything remotely close to that. "Hold on a second guys" Luke said, feeling a bit woozy. "Come Hither!" A voice called from the opened doorway. The three walked to the entrance, to see a man. He looked to be about 40, was tall, skinny, and had a very accentuated beard.

"H-How the fuck did you do that?!" Ava shouted. The man at the door smirked, snapped his fingers, and said "Mirrors, my dear". The three followed the strange man into the building, and he proclaimed "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum. You must be…The Heroes for Hire" He looked at each of the three individually, but when he saw Danny, a look of remembrance came to his face.

"You're Danny..Danny Rand, aren't you?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Um...yeah, my dad told me about you" Danny said. "I want you to know that no child should ever have to go through what you did" The man said, placing an empathetic hand of his shoulder. Ava shrugged, and Luke mouthed _Tell you later._ "Um, Danny. How does this guy know you?" Luke asked quietly. "He knew my father, didn't I ever tell you K'un-Lun was the heart of all magic?" Danny answered. "Oh...cool" Luke responded.

"So what's the problem Mr. Strange?" Danny asked. "Come with me" Strange said, ushering them to follow. The three followed the man through a building that was infinitely bigger on the inside that it was on the outside. Each hallway looked the same, beige carpets and wallpapers, lined with display cases of various things. Danny stopped to look at a particularly beautiful and large glove, with sparkling stones in it.

"I can't believe this is happening" Ava whispered. "Well I mean, it's New York. What can I say?" Danny said, winking. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, until they came to a large door. "This is my room of trophies" Strange said. "What about all of that stuff out there" Ava asked, gesturing to the hallway behind them.

"Trivial" Strange said, whispering an incantation that opened the door in front of them. The four entered the room, and saw the large red window they previously saw outside. "Is this your bedroom?" Ava asked, gesturing to Strange's bed. "Maybe" He answered stoically, "My prized artifact, the Eye of Agamotto, has been stolen. I don't know who, or how, but without it, I can't channel my magic"

"Well, that sounds bad" Luke said. "BAD?! Are you serious?! This is detrimental, this is monstrous, by the hoary hosts of Hoggoth, the universe could be in danger!" Strange explained. "Could we examine the crime scene?" Ava asked, getting confused looks from her teammates. "We're heroes, not detectives" Danny whispered. "Doesn't mean we should flop around like fucking morons" Ava responded, "Let me see what I can do, Mr. Strange"

The three spent quite some time, looking through Strange's bedroom. Luke was fascinated by a book labelled "Anti-Life Equation", Danny looked at a moving picture of Strange embracing a woman with white hair in purple robes, Ava looked at the display case the Eye was kept in.

"The only way anyone could get in here, is if they had magical knowledge, and already knew the existence of my humble abode." Strange explained. "Well, are there any enemies you have that would want this Eye?" Ava asked. "Well, I have quite a few.." Strange explained, laughing slightly. "Is there a way to figure out who invaded your bedroom?" Danny asked. "There we go" Ava mumbled. "I could check for fingerprints, and have them processed the old-fashioned way" Strange said.

"How about we leave you to it, and come back when you have the results?" Luke said. "No need, I have objects of power that can speed up that process" Strange said, ushering the group to follow him again. The four came to an alchemy lab now, a dim, stone-walled room that smelled of acid. Strange instructed them to stand against the wall, for the room was dangerous for the untrained. "Wait there, I will be done soon" Strange said, as he turned a corner deeper into the lab.

…

"DNA matches are complete now, I believe. What's weird is that some of the DNA is completely unmatchable, but I do have the DNA of a man named Edwin Stewart. You'll have to run a background check on him, though" Strange explained. "Sure, that's fine" Ava said. "What should we do when we find him?" asked Luke. "Beat him until he gives away the location of the Eye" Strange sternly declared.

"Well then, pleasure doing business" Luke said, as the three left. "Can't wait to see your home again!" Ava called. The three exited back into sunlight, Ava saying "What a nice guy" "Whatever you say Ava, I'm here for the money NOT to make friends" Luke explained. "Cheer up" Danny said, "Besides, this mission seems worth it. We got not only a tour of a metaphysical household, but a suave infiltration mission" "Followed by basically, a torture session" Ava reminded, as the other two grew quiet.

"No biggie, I've knocked sense into thugs before." The three caught another cab back to Ava's place, where they reconvened and decided to look up who Edwin Stewart was.

"My mom has hacked into the SHIELD database, so I'll run a check on this guy" Ava explained confidently. "Your mom….okay. THAT KIND of family" Luke said, honestly surprised. Ava rolled her eyes, before saying "The database says that Edwin is a bodyguard of that rich skank Celia Ricadonna." Luke mouthed _skank?_ at Danny, who just shrugged back.

"Who's Ricadonna?" Danny asked. "She owns Adamatco, the company that produces that new adamantium stuff" Ava responded, showing them a picture of her. "Look at that revealing toga! She's subconsciously like 'people won't listen to me unless two-thirds of my boobies are showing'" Ava explained. Danny and Luke hadn't paid attention to that, until coming to the realization that Ava was looking at them confusedly.

"So, how are we going to infiltrate her million-dollar whorehouse? It's probably got state-of-the-art security?!" Ava said, throwing her arms up. "Ummmm, is there an event coming up?" Danny asked. "Why do you ask?" Ava sked. "She's obviously posing for reporters; she must have parties all the time if she's the skank you say she is." Danny reaffirmed. "Hmmmmm, not bad" Ava replied, looking up Adamatco on Google.

"Look, there's a party this weekend! But we're going to need really nice clothes, and alibis to get in" Ava stated. "The alibi part seems easy, the clothes not so much" Luke said. "Probs the other way around, but okay" Ava said, spinning in her swivel chair.

"This op is going to be very dangerous, if we get caught, we could get arrested and beaten. Ricadonna seems like a ruthless businesswo-I mean skank" Ava explained. "Hey, I'm the leader here." Luke stated, "umm..what should we do first Ava?" "You two need to pick out outfits while I convince my mom to make fake ids for us" She stated, "Could you do that?" "Sure" Danny said, "But with whose money?" "Ahhh" Ava gasped, "Fake credit cards"

Luke and Danny stared blankly, realizing how far they had to go to pull this off. "Well, after I print off a fake credit card, you'll go to the store, buy the clothes, and we'll meet back Saturday night? Okay?" Ava asked. "Sure" Danny and Luke said, before leaving.

The two were at Luke's place through the motions of their plan. "Damn, I can't believe how good Ava is. I guess we really do need her" Luke said. "OH yeah. She's kick-ass" Danny added. "You're in it for the Latina boobs" Luke responded, laughing a little as he got up to get a meal.

…

The three reconvened that Saturday at Ava's house, excited and nervous for the mission ahead. They had gotten a message from Stephen saying that they should probably hurry up if they don't want the universe in pieces. Danny and Luke had gotten nice custom tailored suits, and Ava had gotten a new red flowing dress.

"I frigging hate these collars" Luke said, constantly readjusting the collar. Ava was looking over her new dress, excited. "I already had my white one, but thank you Danny" She said. It was a strapless, and backless dress that ended well on the floor. "It was hard to find because of your height" Danny admitted. "That's alright" She responded as she gestured to go downstairs. "The limo is nearly here"

"Ayyyy" Luke shouted, "I've never ridden in a limo before" "Now you will" Ava said, winking. The chauffeur got out, and opened the door as the three departed for the Adamatco tower in New Jersey. "This would be cool if it wasn't friggin Jersey" Luke added, as the car drove off.

Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of Ava, she looked absolutely stunning. And, by coincidence or not, also had a great personality and set of skills. But Danny thought against asking so soon. He had only known her for about two weeks.

Soon, they arrived at the party, and had to maintain a sort of cover. They all agreed, Danny and Ava would be the married couple, whilst Luke would be their bodyguard. The three entered the building, greeted by several Adamatco employees, and the three smiled back and played along. "If you kiss me or say I'm pregnant, the night will not go well for you" Ava whispered to Danny, which he reassured he wouldn't do.

The lobby was filled with partygoers, and maitre-d's; Ava and Danny took in the sights of the beautiful gala. "Okay, so here's the plan." Ava started, "I'm going to seduce and/or take out this Edwin dude, while Luke distracts Skank Queen. We good?" "Umm, what about the marriage dynamic alibi we had?" Danny asked. "Well….it got us through the door didn't it?" She responded, her big smile gleaming.

"Well then, Heroes out" Luke whispered, as the three split up. _I hope Ava can handle Edwin on her own, he's a pretty big and mean looking guy,_ Danny thought, as he went to get a drink.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music softened, as Ricadonna walked down the main staircase to join her guests, wearing the signature revealing toga. Luke thought, _Time to make my move,_ but as he approached her, she became surrounded by reporters. However, in this commotion, Ava approached Edwin, ready to flirt. Edwin turned and noticed the approaching Ava, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello mister, I seem to have lost myself on my way to the restroom" Ava said, as coily and defenselessly as she could, thinking of the biggest movie cliches she could. "Umm, well miss, it's this way" Edwin responded, as Ava faux stumbled. "I'm sorry, I've had A LOT to drink. Being broken up with the hubby and all" Ava rambled.

"Oh, um….well" Edwin started, as Ava started to stumble towards an "Out of bounds" area. "Woah, wait there miss!" Edwin called, as Ava stumbled into his embrace. "OH" She said, "Lookie here" Edwin blushed, and released her, placing her gently on the ground. "Maybe the bathroom's on the rooftop...tee hee" Ava said, wishing she could die every second of this charade.

"Um..well.." Edwin stuttered, unsure of what to make of this situation. "C'mon, you seem a bit lonely?" Ava giggled. "Why not?" Edwin declared, a strange smile on his face. "But I'll need to be back on guard duty pronto" "I can do it fast...I think" Ava said, slowly losing character. _You think?! Fuckin hell Ava, you're such a pussy,_ She thought, as they went to the roof.

…

Edwin was not on the roof, rather dangling over the edge; the only thing keeping him from falling was Ava's leg, in a choke hold around his neck. "How the actual….erm...hell did you steal the Eye of Agamotto?!" Ava called down to him. "Um...what?" He asked. "THE EYE OF AGAMOTTO YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Ava screamed back, "My employer wishes to know" "OH! Um that!" Edwin started, "Mrs. Ricadonna wanted to expand her business, and she had been researching on this guy. Strange, she called him. She found his house, it was like invisible, and then we found it. Took us a bit, and.."

"SHUT IT! That's complete bull! You can't just FIND IT" Ava explained, choking the man a little more. "Well, she built this device. A device that detected arcane artifacts.." Edwin said, through hastened breaths. "Wait, what? How did she do that?" Ava asked, "Guess Skank Queen got some education.." "Could you let me go now? I'm kind of slipping" Edwin stated.

"OH, you are? That's a problem. Umm, I honestly don't know how to get you back up" Ava said, in a quiet voice. "WHAT?!" Edwin called, and Ava reassured "I'm slipping too, pal. That's what you get for falling for the skank ruse" "So, am I going to die?" Edwin asked, more nervous than ever. "If you're going, then so am I. I'm not that heavy, you see" Ava said.

"Well then" Edwin said, before violently escaping Ava's choke hold, and throwing her off of him. "WOAH HOLY SHIT!" Ava screamed, as she fell, before grabbing onto Edwin's right leg. "What the-?! Get off me!" Edwin roared, trying to shake Ava. "Fuck you. Seriously. I thought we had a truce going!" Ava complained, as she tried to climb. "What is up with your cussing?!" Edwin roared at Ava, trying harder to get rid of her. "Keep up this shit, and I'll stab you up your ass" Ava said, as seriously as she could.

"GUARDS!" Edwin shouted, as Ava added, "Hush baby, don't want bad things to happen" Ava finally activated her amulet, and bounced off of the man with her newfound strength. "GET BACK HERE!" Edwin shouted, as he got up and pulled out his gun. But Ava was already gone.

…

Luke had tried everything to get Ricadonna's attention, but nothing so far had worked. She actually seemed interested in some of the married men more than him. _I swear, this bitch is racist_ Luke thought, before trying to approach her again. But it had seemed she had found her target: Danny.

 _Yo, I gotta warn Danny,_ Luke thought, pushing his way through the crowd to his friend. But, as Luke saw, she was already there. Danny turned around, startled to see the beautiful Ricadonna sitting right next to him. _Umm, what do I do?!_ Danny thought, not sure of what to say. "Ah, the silent type. It only takes a while to break your type's walls" Ricadonna said.

"Umm, what?" Danny said, actually confused. _I'm not in some hoaky sitcom_ Danny thought, before saying, "Um, ma'am. I'm not a scientist of any kind. Don't you have a product to showcase?" Danny caught Luke's eye, and discreetly nodded. "I do, I do. They're even on my person" Ricadonna said, slightly coy. "Ooooooookay?" Danny thought, not sure of what to think.

Luke carefully watched Danny, making sure nothing bad happened, until he saw Ava out of the corner of his eye. She ran into Luke, literally, before saying "WE need to get out NOW". "But Ava, Rica's after Danny, and he-" Luke started, before realizing the two were gone from the bar. Luke felt a rollercoaster of emotions, before finally saying "Shit…"

…

Danny was getting increasingly worried the deeper he went into the restricted area, realizing that it was not adamantium she was going to show him. "So, if you follow me, I'll show you my private office. There's not much happening there, just stocks and developmental stuff. But since you're so interested.." Ricadonna said, trailing off.

She unlocked the door with a key card, and quietly opened the door, to reveal a bedroom office hybrid. "Seriously?" Danny said, thinking _Does she actually sleep here?_ "Just find a place to sit, I'm going to be right back" Ricadonna explained, adding "And call me Celia"

Danny looked for a place to sit, believing that now was the time to bail. The only place really besides the bed was the desk. _Guess the desk will do,_ Danny said, but as he approached the desk, a laser shot out, and scanned him. The desk declared "Access denied", before the whole thing sank into the floor. _Goddamnit_ Danny thought, before coming to the realization that if a situation were to erupt, that he could use his superhuman strength to get out.

 _I AM a superhero_ , he thought, sitting down on the bed, and waiting. It had been at least five minutes, and Danny started to worry. _Is Celia...I mean Ricadonna okay?_ He thought, getting up to look for her. "Umm..Celia?" Danny called, before thinking, _Can't believe i'm sympathizing with my potential rapist. What is that called? Swedish syndrome…_

"Ohhh! Sorry D-Danny? I'll be there in just a sec. I'm getting my adamantium" Celia called back, in a cheery voice. Danny waited again, and perked when he heard footsteps. "I'm back" Celia called, and Danny went slack-jawed. There she was, dressed in full black lingerie, and Danny couldn't believe what was happening. _There's gotta be an endgame to this…_ Danny thought.

"Like it?" Celia asked, doing a twirl quickly. "Umm, sure?" Danny said, actually liking it, but pretending not to. "So, what first? Adamantium or fun times?" Celia asked, with a cute and coy smile. "Wait, you actually have both?" Danny said, genuinely surprised again.

"Yeah, want to see my adamantium?" Celia said, in such a way that Danny believed she didn't have any. She undid the back of her lingerie slowly, and let it fall to the floor. And in her hand was a blade, made out of adamantium. Danny's eyes widened, not sure how to react. "Like it" Celia asked.

"Sure" Danny said, always a sucker for a well crafted sword. And a pair of round breasts. "What are you referring to?" Celia asked. "Is all of the above an answer?" Danny asked quietly. Celia laughed a pretty laugh, and said "Sure", before sliding onto the bed. "You know, you're quite a magical man" She said.

Danny wasn't sure how to feel right now, but appreciated the compliment. "Thanks" Danny replied sheepishly. "No literally, you are QUITE the magical specimen." Celia started, as she slid on top of the still awestruck Danny, before adding "Shame, I liked you a lot…" Danny realized in that moment, that he was most definitely screwed. She quickly flourished her blade, and pinned Danny. _She was pretty hot too…_ Danny thought, upset and distressed. She stood up, every part of her jiggling madly. Danny sat there, waiting to unleash his immortal weapon.

"You see" Celia said, readjusting herself, but still leaving the blade above Danny's neck, "You have arcane powers. Powers I need in order to use the eye." "Why do you need the eye in the first place?" Danny asked. "Self-fulfillment. This desk job sucks. Everyone's so boring and there's little sex too." Celia explained.

"You could've, you know.." Danny said. "Ah yes, well...You are incredibly cute aren't you?" Celia said, stroking Danny. "You see, I really don't want to hurt you, I just want to know what magic you have." Celia said. "I...I have magic?" Danny said, feigning ignorance. "Of course you do" Celia said, eyeing him over. "So, you aren't going to kill me?" Danny asked, looking for any escape options.

"No no no, I love you too much for that. Besides, we haven't made love" Celia added, as a device came out of the wall. "I will have to hook you up to this, and it may hurt, so sorry" Celia offered, with actual empathy. "Umm.." was all Danny could muster, before his right arm was inserted into the machine. _Wow, surprisingly warm,_ Danny thought, before he felt a slight prick.

"All I need you to do is let out your magic when I tell you" Celia asked, "Is that ok?" "How will I know?" Danny asked, feigning more ignorance. "I think you'll know" Celia responded, with a wink. "What exactly is this machine doing?" Danny asked. "It'll suck out your magic when you present it. All I have to do is get you there, since you don't know how to activate it" Celia explained. "Is there a sign for when my magic activates?" Danny asked.

"It should be pretty big and obvious" Celia responded, adjusting dials on the machine, while her breasts trembled. Danny was in euphoria right now, unsure of whether this beautiful woman was his enemy or his longtime friend. "So we're going to have two things pumping magic out of you" Celia said, as she returned. "What's the second?" Danny asked. Celia didn't respond; she merely smiled.

"Looks like we're done. Now, all I need you to do is let it out when I tell you" Celia said. "Umm, sure" Danny said, still blissfully unaware of the giant euphemism he was in.

…

Ava roared at Luke, "IF SHE LAYS A SINGLE FINGER ON DANNY I WILL RIP HER GODDAMN UTERUS OUT FROM HER ASS!" "Yo Ava, chill. It can't be that bad" Luke stated. "Well then, why is Danny still up there in skanky skank's sex dungeon?" Ava asked. "Maybe she's showing him the adamantium?" Luke offered. The two were outside the tower, somehow hiding from the guards in their costumes. "Look, Ricadonna is known to take bachelors and play with them for a night, before dumping them at the door" Ava said, getting less and less angry, and more and more worried.

"Why're you so defensive about Danny, I mean Sweet Christmas.." Luke added, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to leave anyone behind, that's all…" Ava said. "Look, all I'm saying is that if Danny was in danger, he'd iron fist his way out of there. Capische?" Luke asked. "Sure.." Ava said. "Look, we'll wait in the car, how about that?" Luke asked, "Well, after we change, of course" "Yeah sure, as long as you don't peek" Ava said. "Why would I peek?" Luke asked, a little angry. "Dunno" Ava finally responded, as the two prepared to abort.

…

"OH MY GOD!" Celia shouted, looking at Danny's massive glowing fist. "It's already happened, that's amazing" Celia observed, sliding all over Danny to see his magic. Danny was loving the contours and feel of Celia's bouncy and smooth body, that is until she got up from the bed. "I hadn't even mounted yet. Well, I've gotta run, but I'll be back really quick. I promise I'll make all this waiting worth it" Celia said, with a little desperation in her voice.

"Okay? Where are you going?" Danny asked. "To process the thick magic you produced" Celia responded, running off with her breasts flying. With the image of erect nipples in his head, Danny laid there, pleased. But after a couple of seconds, he realized that Ricadonna was the lady they were after, and that he was probably going to end up on the opposite side of his friends.

 _I've gotta get out of here,_ Danny thought, trying to move. But he couldn't, as he was still hooked up to the machine. _Well shit, here goes nothing. Sorry, Celia_ Danny thought, as he yanked his arm out of the machine, leaving a long bleeding cut. _Now where are my clothes? And more importantly, where is my costume?_ Danny thought, worriedly looking around.

 _I really love that costume,_ Danny thought, before deciding that time was against him in this situation. He put on his shirt quickly, and slinged his pants over his shoulder. He ran out of the office and into the hallway, looking around for an elevator. Meanwhile, Celia was looking for Danny around her bedroom, and calling out his name, "Danny?! Where did you go?"

Danny heard these calls, wondering if he should return or not. Then he thought of Ava, sweet beautiful Ava, and decided to keep running. Celia heard the footsteps outside her office, and quickly put on a robe, realizing that Danny was getting away. _I hadn't even gotten to love him_ She thought, before slipping on the Eye and brandishing her blade.

She stepped out into the hallway, and saw Danny, pantless and panting looking back at her. "Leaving so soon are ya?" She asked coldly. "Well, I mean you did steal my chi, soooo" Danny replied, shrugging before he stepped into the elevator. "NO YOU DON'T! If I can't have you, on one can!" She roared in anger, as she commanded the elevator to lift. Danny didn't feel a thing, as the elevator continued to descend.

 _Looks like I have to get closer,_ Celia thought, as she repeated the incantation. Suddenly, the elevator shook, and Danny was hoisted inside of it. It rose, until it came out of the top shooting into the sky. Danny forcefully opened the doors, looking down at the ground below. _Wow, looks like Celia can't take no for an answer,_ thought Danny, as he formulated a plan in the couple seconds he had. _My chi constantly heals my hand everytime I do an iron fist, soooooo_ Danny thought, before realizing what he had to do, and subsequently jumped out.

…

Luke and Ava were waiting when all of a sudden, they saw an elevator get launched out of the top of the Adamatco tower. "Holy shit!" Ava and Luke shouted simultaneously. The elevator hovered for a second before falling. Luke could see what looked like a person falling out, and suddenly, the figure seemed to light up. "Is that…? Danny?" Ava gasped, as the figure continued to fall.

"We can't just let him die!" Ava shouted, as the two took off for where Danny was going to fall. Danny clenched his iron fist harder, as he hit the ground with a monstrous sound and a blinding light. The shockwave sent most of the Adamatco building's right-facing windows crashing to the ground. Luke sheltered his friends from the onslaught of glass, and then it was over.

Danny opened his still weak eyes to see Ava over him, checking to see if he was alright. "A-ava..?" He asked weakly, as he also saw Luke standing over him. "Did it work?" Danny added, gaining more of his senses. "What worked, what are you TALKING ABOUT?!" Ava asked, getting more and more hysterical. "Relax Ava, back up" Luke added, slowly pulling her off of Danny.

"My iron fist, holy shit, guess it did work" Danny said, stumbling a little, before asking, "Where's my costume?!" "I have it, don't worry" Luke replied, smiling. "We need to get out of here, RIGHT NOW" Danny added, picking up a pace, and heading for their limo. "WOAH? What for?!" Luke asked, picking up Ava, and running.

"Ricadonna...she's got the eye, and well...she...doesn't like me. AT ALL" Danny explained as the three got in. "Wait, WHAT?!" Ava roared, "What did she do to you?!" "Nothing, really" Danny said, "She just tried to remove my magic…" _Well then,_ thought Luke, as the limo zoomed off. "We need a place to hide right now." Danny stated, "Is there any place we can hide?" He asked to the driver. "The Adamatco business village has plenty of places to hide" The driver responded stoically.

"Guess that'll do" Danny responded, as the three attempted to get their costumes on. "Nobody's peeking?" Ava asked. "Does it matter right now?" Luke asked in return. "True" Ava said, quickly readjusting her bra.

…

The three were suited up, and standing in the middle of a quaint cobblestone circle, with small shops all around. "Where is she, I know she can sense me" Danny whispered, still recovering from his fall. Suddenly, the group heard shouts from several employees as Ricadonna descended, in full battle armour. "Here she comes" Luke said, preparing himself. "HEY! Riccy! You look like a bitch tonight!" Ava called out, as she extended her claws.

Ricadonna scoffed, as she unsheathed her sword, and landed. "I see your other lover is even more infantile than I imagined" She responded, causing Ava to growl a bit. "Hey, um, lady" Luke called out, "D'you think you could return the Eye of Agamotto to us?" "HEY! Whaddya mean other lover?!" Ava called out, ready to pounce. "Well, Danny here was wonderfully cooperative, until he lost his mind" Ricadonna explained, "But then again, who hasn't?" Ava stared back at Danny, with him responding "Hey, nothing happened. We're good". "Well I mean, since she is the SKANK QUEEN, something happened" Ava muttered.

"Why must you insult. One's self-esteem has to be pretty low to do that. Or are you jealous?" Ricadonna asked rhetorically, making Ava angrier. "Look, can we stop all this childish arguing?! You guys are adults, and all we need is the Eye back. No Eye, you're going to get some pain" Luke threatened.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in a rut? To suffer, to feel down? I'm sure you do Luke" Ricadonna said, reading Luke's mind. "Imagine if you could erase all chances of sadness, loneliness, and depression in your lifetime. Never have to go through anymore hardships. Imagine spending the rest of eternity with the one you love" Ricadonna monologued, as her eyes drifted towards Danny. "So, I'm assuming that's a no?" Luke responded, before shouting "HEROES!" Ava grinned, and said, "Bring it on cunt"

Ricadonna snarled, and shouted an incantation before sending a magic burst, knocking down Danny and Ava. Luke held his ground, and frowned, not necessarily wanting to fight this woman, but needing the Eye.

Ava flipped herself up, and activated her amulet, not caring how much she was going to hurt her adversary. Danny slowly stood up, realizing his chi needed to be replenished. _I need to help my teammates though,_ Danny thought, charging in to try and distract Ricadonna. "All we need is the EYE!" Luke shouted, as Danny lunged past him, to deliver a blow. "Don't do this" Ricadonna said to Danny, causing him to stumble.

He rolled, attempting to punch again, but Ricadonna sent a blast of magic, sending Danny through the window of a shop behind him. "OH IT'S ON NOW!" Ava roared, the voices of all the previous tigers emulating through her. Ava jumped, flipping and landing behind Ricadonna, slashing her back and leaving a bloody stain. _Woah, this isn't good,_ Luke thought.

Ricadonna swung her sword, the blade ablaze from the magic of the Eye. Ava parried with her long claws, her eyes the eyes of somebody who didn't care anymore. "AVA! STOP!" Luke called, rushing over, but was put in some kind of magic prison by Ricadonna. _How is she so strong?!_ Luke thought, forcing his way out.

Danny stumbled out of the shop covered in blood, noticing Ava, and rushing into action. Ricadonna's blade clashed with Ava's claws over and over, Ava grinning madly the whole way. "Guess who's going to die tonight." Ava crooned, sing-songedly. Danny ran up behind Ava, and suddenly held her back, restraining her from causing anymore pain. "WHAT?! No, get off of me" Ava said, sounding more like a boy than a girl. _Hector?_ Ava thought, receiving a _Yes_ back. _Hector, please don't hurt him. He's my friend. Take it out on Skank Queen, not him,_ Ava thought, desperately. _Bien, Ava._ _Me ahorraré su extraño amigo_ Hector responded, as Ava's body broke free of the restraints.

Ricadonna roared with anger, sending Danny and Ava flying upwards. They struggled against the gravity change, but kept flying. "Hold on, quickly now" Ava said, as she conjured the strength of all the tigers, and pushed herself and the scared and weak Danny down. She barely held onto a chimney, with her claws, as she gestured to Danny to move. He leaped, grabbing more the edge of the building, but was slowly losing the battle against gravity.

Luke was finally free now, and rushed towards Ricadonna. She snarled, and raised the ground in front of him into a spike. That didn't matter, as Luke used this as a ramp, propelling himself into the air, and slamming down onto Ricadonna. She fell, her sword skating away across the ground. Luke reached for it, but missed, as the sword floated back to Ricadonna. Suddenly, gravity for Danny righted itself, as he nearly fell off of the building. "Using too much magic, I reckon?" Luke taunted, as Ricadonna shouted "SHUT IT!" Danny climbed down the building to stand by his friend, and charge towards Ricadonna.

She sent out a wave of fire; Luke protected Danny with his body, but in the process burned off part of his tux. "Fuck, man" Luke complained ,as the two charged again. Luke and Danny swung together, becoming a single crime-fighting machine. Suddenly, the two were violently interrupted by Ricadonna, as she froze them in time. She groaned in pain, as she re-positioned the two to hit each other instead of her. Ava saw this, and struggled even more to get to the ground. Suddenly, she was violently released, falling straight down.

She elegantly rolled, lunging at Ricadonna angrily. She released the two men, causing havoc as the two fell, holding their faces and shouting at each other. Ava jumped on Ricadonna, firmly wrapping her legs around her, beating her and scratching her incessantly. Luke and Danny stood up dazed and angry, to see an utterly savage Ava, ripping and tearing at Ricadonna. "STOP!" She commanded, fear in her eyes, as Ava screamed "FUCKING SKANK!" over and over.

The two men winced as Ava kept beating, until Ricadonna fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. When it was all over, Ava lifted the Eye of Agamotto over her head triumphantly, screaming "OH YEAH, bitches!" Danny was genuinely scared for a second, until the color drained from Ava's eyes, and she fell to the pavement, moaning "Did I-? Not again…" Danny responded, with "It's okay. The mission, it's over" "OH" Ava said, realizing and smiling, before lying down on the ground again.

The police soon arrived to carry Ricadonna to a hospital, before transferring her to the Raft. The Heroes trudged back to their limo, limp and sore, asking to head back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. When they arrived, they held hands again, revealing the building once more, entering quickly. They ran through the halls, searching for Dr. Strange, even calling out his name, until he showed up behind them. The three jumped, and Strange smiled, closing the Necronomicon. "So, you have the Eye?" Strange said, smiling, and taking back his talisman.

He turned around, and added, "Since you three were so diligent, I'll give you each a reward of your choosing." "Ooooookay?" Ava asked, before Strange snapped his fingers, and teleported them to the ceiling of his trophy room. "Always liked this angle" Strange muttered, before turning to Danny. "I have something you might want" He said, snapping again, and producing a long staff of metal. Danny gasped, his eyes wide, before snatching up the staff, and thanking Strange profusely.

"I thought I had lost this" Danny exclaimed, falling over because of the exhaustion. "Oh, so clumsy of me." Strange said, healing them of all injuries. "Um, Danny?" Luke asked, with Ava finishing "WHAT is that?" "It's called the Hearkenscythe, and it rightfully belongs to me" Danny explained, leaving his friends more confused. "I'll explain later" Danny replied, dismissively.

"You may leave" Strange said, teleporting Danny to the main room. He subsequently teleported Ava to another room, asking her what she wanted. Ava thought, and realized there was only one thing she wanted. "I want to be able to control the Tigress. No more unwanted arousal, or rage-induced sprees." Strange gave her a confused look, before taking her amulet off for a quick second.

"HEY! What the-" Ava started, before Strange put up a finger. He examined the amulet. "This talisman is a conduit for opening a door to an alternate reality" Strange explained. "Errrr, what?" Ava questioned. "Lean not upon your own understanding, for ignorance is well and truly blessed" Strange retorted, leaving Ava more confused. "Just, don't think about it" Strange said, "It'll take me a while, but I may be able to get rid of your abhorrent arousals" Strange said. "Oh well, thanks" Ava said, blushing.

"Now, I must talk to you friend Luke" Strange said, quickly changing the stage, and transporting Luke to where Ava just was. "What is it you want" Strange asked, nonchalantly. "I want a tool that can take me to my friend's side in a second" Luke stated, having obviously thought about it. "Like, what sort of tool?" Strange asked. "I dunno, like a crowbar or something" Luke said, dismissively. "A...a crowbar?" Strange asked, "You know what, never mind. To dwell in others thought is to lead nowhere" Strange said, conjuring a crowbar, and enchanting it instantaneously.

"Now, it will take a while to get the hang of, but all you need to do is think where you want to go" Strange explained, before switching the places of the team. Luke and Ava were left in the front room, while Strange was conversing with Danny.

Luke and Ava sat in silence, staring at each other, before asking and answering what the other wanted. "I'm surprised, I thought you'd want cash…" Ava stated. "Why's that?" Luke asked, angrily. "Well, it just seems like you're in this for the dough." Ava said, Luke pondered for a second, before formulating a response. "You ever feel like what we do is...I dunno WRONG?" "WHAT?!" Ava huffed, before Luke responded "What we do is spread fear and beat the shit out of wrongdoers. It kinda sounds like bad guy shit. Capische?" Luke said

Ava sat in more silence, coming to the realization that he might be right. "I do this to protect the little guy not harm the big one. And the money helps my conscious rest easy. My parents, heh, they want to retire, and I need to help them. This isn't about me" Luke finished, as Strange returned with Danny, who was clearly happy about reuniting with his Hearkenscythe. Ava smiled at Luke, before regrouping with the team.

"AVA!" Strange called, "Make sure to be back in a month. I'll send a letter" "OH! Thanks!" She responded, with a girly bit of charm. The three stood out on the abandoned lot, as the building sunk back into nothing. Danny slung his weapon over his shoulder, as Luke said, to particularly no one, "Y'know, I think I did make a friend" Ava smiled, as the three walked off, into the freshly fallen rain.

Next Time…...

The Heroes are recruited by the Alexander family, to stop a sharp throwing assassin that's planning to kill them all


End file.
